As peer-to-peer and mobile technologies evolve into highly sophisticated two-way communication systems including mobile phones, instant messaging devices, and personal digital assistants (PDA), the adoption and usage of such technologies continue to increase at a rapid rate. Advertisers are highly motivated to identify new methods of creating brand awareness to users. One of these methods is known as advertising impressions. Leveraging mobile technologies as described above, advertising impressions provide brand and product awareness by directly displaying company advertisements, offering sale promotions, or facilitating the sale of products directly to users' devices.
In addition to advertisers, users may utilize these technologies to select specific advertisers who may reach them. For example, technologies like personal digital video recorders allow users to skip undesirable advertisements. In addition, technologies, such as a subscription of satellite radio, allow users to listen to music without the disruption of commercials.
With the declining ability to offer advertisements through traditional broadcast advertising medium, such as public radio and television, a need exists for a method that offers more frequent and effective direct advertising to peer-to-peer users.